


This Isn't Working

by Imagines_Dreams



Series: Melendaire Fix-It's [2]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, only a little bit of melendaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Claire had told Neil that she loved him, and he had told her he loved her, too. But, Claire was with Dash, and she had to tell him.
Relationships: Claire Browne & Dash Synder, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Melendaire Fix-It's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685704
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	This Isn't Working

Claire nervously tapped her fingers against the table. She was ten minutes early. Mostly because after the earthquake, she was concentrating on work and, well, other things. But she had to do this. Dash was a great friend, and he deserved a proper goodbye.

For two minutes, Claire was left with her own thoughts. She already had the main points of what she wanted to say. How she appreciated Dash and everything he had done for her. How he is an amazing friend. How he didn’t do anything wrong. How she had to break up with him because she was in love with someone else. 

Her phone vibrated. 

Neil: Relax, itll be ok

She almost laughed. Yes, she’s known Neil for a long time, but she still couldn’t believe he’d know her so well. After staring at the message for a second or two, she replied.

Claire: I really shouldn’t be texting you before I see him

Neil: Ok, point taken  
But you’ll be ok. I know it.

Claire smiled before putting away her phone. After four minutes, Dash knocked on her door. She rushed to let him in. “Hi,” she said. 

“Hey.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes, and it made her more nervous for what was going to happen. “Come in,” she said. “So sorry I haven’t been in touch. Things have been insane since the earthquake.”

“Yeah, I’m glad you’re ok, though.” He stood awkwardly in the room, so she offered, “Do you wanna sit?”

He inhaled through his teeth. “No, actually. I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Oh.” She closed the door and rubbed her hands against her jeans. “Then, let’s talk.”

He smiled, again it didn’t reach his eyes. Then, he sighed. “This isn’t working, is it?”

Claire let out a breath. There wasn’t any point in delaying this. “No, it’s not.”

He nodded. “Well, I’m sorry.”

“No, Dash, none of this is your fault.”

“It’s not yours either.” He shrugged. “We just don’t like each other like that.”

She pursed her lips. Claire wasn’t sure if she should be trying to hold back what she wanted to say. Dash deserved the truth, though. He was a close friend, and he deserved to know. “It’s my fault,” Claire admitted.

“Claire-”

“I love someone else.” 

There. It was out there. At least, she didn’t have to hide it from him. She took a deep breath, and she could’ve sworn she felt her heart beat against her ribcage. 

“Oh,” was the only thing that left his lips. 

Suddenly, she couldn’t stop talking. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I wasn’t even really that sure of it. And I thought about telling you but then the earthquake happened, and I didn’t think anything would happen. And I’m sorry because you are a great guy, and I care about-”

“Claire.”

“-you so much. And it wasn’t supposed to go anywhere, but then the earthquake happened.” She paused. “I’m so sorry.”

Dash laughed. “It’s ok.” 

But it wasn’t, and she could tell. Dash had this tell whenever he was sad. He’d shove both hands into his pockets as if trying to hide everything he could. “No, it’s not. I should’ve done something, told you.”

He shrugged. “You’re telling me now.”

“That’s not good enough.”

Dash sighed before saying, “Look, you’re my friend. Before all this, you’re my friend, and no matter what, I’ll forgive you.” He laughed a little. “Things have been stressful, and I guess, I guess no one can be perfectly honest when so much is happening.”

Silence settled over the two of them, and it grew to be uncomfortable. Neither of them knew what to say. Of course, they cared about each other, but there was hurt on both ends. 

Claire timidly said, “You need time?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I guess I should go.”

She nodded. At the door, she had to ask. “We’re gonna be ok, right?”

He nodded. “Of course. And Claire?”

“Yeah?”

“I hope he’s nice.”

She smiled. “Thank you.” He was nice. 

Shortly after Dash left, Claire got a text. 

Neil: Told you so

And she laughed. She'd be ok. All that was left to do was keep going, and with time, all would be well.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another more melendaire oneshot coming up i swear, but I need sleep, so this is all I could get out. Thank you for reading!


End file.
